DrAgOn oF TwiLiGhT
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: Futuro YaOi... traducción del original con el mismo título ...El Dragon del Ocaso no debe volver a ser conjurado, si eso ocurriera, sería la fin de uno de los dos tipos de magia...


Dragon of Twilight  
  
Autora: Aphrael  
  
Traductora: Laie Himura de Fanel  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sorcerous Stabber Orphen no son míos. El argumento del fic es de Aphrael.  
  
Warnings: AU. Será yaoi. Eso es todo por ahora.  
  
Nota de la autora: He escrito los nombres de la misma manera que salían en los subtítulos originales. Como 'Krylancelo' en lugar de 'Killiranshelo', y este tipo de cosas. También he de mencionar que el fic entero está inspirado en una canción de .hack//Sign, llamada 'In the Land of Twilight, Under the Moon'. Magnífica canción. Me encanta.  
  
Notas de la traductora: ^^ es todo un honor que Aphrael-sama me permita traducir su fic. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda! Podéis encontrar el fic original en Fanfiction.Net con el mismo título que la traducción.   
  
Prologo   
  
De 'Una Historia en Magia': Año 000, La División  
  
En los años anteriores a que el tiempo empezara tal I como lo conocemos, el mundo descansaba en un estado equilibrado. Las Islas de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, y la Isla del Ocaso que las separaba, estaban en paz, ya que las dos grandes Torres y el magnífico Templo que estaban en las tres regiones estaban como compañeros y amigables sitios de magia. El Templo de la Isla del Ocaso, particularmente, atraía a muchos usuarios de las artes místicas. Porque, mientras la Torre Oscura y la Blanca tenían el objetivo de enseñar a magos de los dos tipos, el Templo era la casa de los cristales de sangre, el poder de los cuales era para llamar al maravilloso Dragón del Ocaso.  
  
Igualmente, ese poder tenía un gran peligro, porque el Dragón era de una naturaleza caprichosa, y podía a veces consumir aquellos que pedían cosas que no le satisfacían.  
  
El evento por el que los hombres tuvieron que llamar a la División del Dragón era a causa de un mago blanco, llamado Balin Pir, un hombre cuya mente ansiaba fama y poder por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Era su deseo de ganar reconocimiento por un hecho, aunque le costara admitirlo, ya que su poder era mediocre y no llegó muy lejos en la Torre Blanca. Con esos pensamientos quemando en su mente, fué hasta el Templo para buscar los descendientes de esa mujer, muerta hace mucho, que había usado su peculiar talento de magia roja para establir la protección de los cristales rojos. Verdaderamente, era la tarea de esos descendientes la de evitar que hombres como Balin accedieran a los preciosos cristales, pero fueron recibidos por una charla fluida, y así él obtuvo lo que había sido su intento. Con los cristales convocó el Dragon del Ocaso, y le pidió sólo una cosa:  
  
"Te imploro, gran Dragón," dijo él, "que con tu gran poder, elimines la capacidad de ningún hombre de practicar mágia negra - para que con esta pérdida los magos blancos sean los reinantes en todo el mundo."  
  
A esto, el Gran Dragón respondió con un gruñido de rabia, y creció en inmensidad, enorme con la fuerza de su rábia. "Conoce esto" habló, y su voz resonó por todo el mundo. "Uno ha pedido por algo que puede romper el balance, y esto no voy a hacerlo directamente, pues podría romper los fonamentos de este mundo y destruirlo todo."  
  
Y hizo una pausa. "Pero no voy a ignorar tu ruego enteramente, porque eso también podría desmoronar el orden de las cosas. Por eso, des de aquí en adelante, declaro que habrán dos Grandes Dragones, y serán llamados el Dragón de la Luz y el Dragón de la Oscuridad. Conoce ahora que si un mago oscuro viniera a convocarme, yo representaría la Oscuridad, y toda la magia negra desaparecería de este mundo. Pero si un mago blanco me convocara, yo sería la Luz, y toda la magia blanca se perdería para siempre."  
  
Y con esas palabras, el Dragon se dividió en dos grandes entidades, su fuerza cayendo en el Templo y destruyendo todo por su paso. Entonces desapareció, dejando sólo los nueve cristales de sangre en la tierra rota.  
  
Fue en ese momento que los grandes hechiceros de magia blanca y negra se unieron, para discutir lo ocurrido y tomar una decisión sobre de que manera había que responder. Y, después de hablarlo mucho, se decidió que los cristales de sangre serían escondidos, su secreto perdido, y el Gran Dragón no iba a ser convocado jamás.  
  
Y de esta manera el Dragón del Ocaso pasó a ser leyenda, y el Templo en la Isla del Ocaso se convirtió en unas ruinas abandonadas, que no tenían nada que recordaran las maravillas que allí ocurrieron.  
  
Pero ese día, los hechiceros de la magia blanca y negra no lo olvidaron. Y los cristales de sangre y su mortal poder existen incluso ahora, escondidos y perdidos, un peligro eterno para el frágil balance de este mundo.  
  
Año 732, en el Templo del Dragón  
  
"Oi! Krylancelo!"  
  
Apenas era mañana. Ignorando la llamada de su amigo, un hechicero de pelo negro de magia negra de apenas trece años alcanzaba un corte en la roca de su lado. Habían largos pedazos de un feo cristal rojo que habían estado sueltos pero que ahora él estaba dispuesto a juntar; con un ligero sonido de victoria, Krylancelo consiguió sacar uno de ellos y levantarlo.  
  
Los pasos detrás suyos se volvieron lentos. "Que estás haciendo?"  
  
Se giró. El chico que ahora se arrodillaba a su lado tenía el cabello rojo y la cara delgada, señal que había crecido dos dedos durante el verano. Eso le daba una altura considerable comparada con la de su amigo, aún la cercanía de edades. "Azalie quería alguno de rojo," explicó Krylancelo, levantándose. "Que estás haciendo aquí fuera, Hartia?"  
  
El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. "Estaba aburrido, supongo." También se levantó. "Igualmente, que crees que va a hacer Azalie con eso?"  
  
"Probablemente lo estudiará." Una sonrisa coqueta intentaba salir al rostro de Krylancelo. Azalie tanía diecisiete años, era bonita, y una de las hechiceras que más prometía de la Torre Oscura. Y _ él_ era con quien ella había crecido. a _ él_ le contaba sus secretos. Era difícil de contar la gente que estaba celosa de la proximidad entre ellos. "Es el mismo tipo de roca que los cristales de sangra; puede tener el mismo tipo de poder."  
  
Hartia miró la sucia roca en las manos de Krylancelo con una mirada dudosa. "Que ha dicho Sensei ?" preguntó, refiriéndose a su maestro, Childman.  
  
"Él y Azalie están trabajando juntos." Krylancelo sonrió. Azalie había abanzado más rápidamente que nadie había hecho en cien años en la Torre Oscura. "Los dos deciden en los examenes."  
  
"Creo que eso es cierto." Dijo Hartia. El pelirrojo estaba como el ayudante de Childman, igual que Krylancelo con Azalie. Aún estaba admirado con su professor, un sentimiento que el chico más bajito había empezado a superar.  
  
Especialmente cuando había sido Azalie quien les había guiado en el descubrimiento de uno de los cristales de sangre.  
  
"Sensei está preocupado." Eso fue inesperado. Krylancelo miró a su amigo, esperando una explicación. "Él no lo ha dicho," dijo Hartia secamente. "Al menos a mi no. Pero sé que piensa que es un mal presagio - encontrar el cristal."  
  
"Porque?" dijo Krylancelo. "Es solo uno. No puedes hacer nada con ellos a menos que tengas los nueve. Y la Torre no nos dejaría usarlos aunque pudiéramos. Incluso los novatos lo saben," añadió tercamente.  
  
Hartia sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé. Sigo pensando que está preocupado."  
  
El chico de cabello oscuro hizo un sonido de inconformidad. Hartia era normalmente un chico con el que era fácil hablar. A parte de él Krylancelo sabía, que los otros dos eran Rai, que podia ser muy misterioso, y Stephan, que a menudo parecía más una chica que un chico. Pero cuando se ponía en ese modo, Hartia era igual de malo.  
  
"Voy a regresar," dijo Krylancelo abruptamente, y se giró para empezar a andar hacia la dirección por donde Hartia acababa de llegar. "Vienes?"  
  
"Espera un momento. Tembién voy a coger uno." Hartia estaba ya buscando en el corte del cristal. "Espérame, vale. ? Hey! Te he dicho que esperes! Krylancelo!"  
  
El chico más pequeño sonrió un poco y continuó andando.  
  
El sol estaba empezando a salir, y los restos mojados y destruidos del Templo del Dragon parecían bañados en suaves rojos y naranjas. Krylancelo se movió a un lado para evitar el pequeño camino que había entre la ciudad donde residían y la superficie de la roca. De esa manera, pasó por el lago, y pudo ver los colores reflejados como si cayeran rayos de pura plata. Había un pequeño precipicio que daba directamente al agua, y el chico quería ir allí mientras esperaba que Hartia le alcanzara.  
  
Aparentemente, pensó, no era el único con la misma idea.  
  
Y justo en el mejor sitio. Krylancelo gruñó, pero siguió andando hacia delante. Por el tamaño de la figura, no podía tener más de seis o siete años. Él tenía dos veces ese año y era un mago; quizás podía asustar al niño para que marchara.  
  
Era difícil ver bien; mientras abanzaba hacia el precipicio, el sol daba directamente a sus ojos, forzándole a entrecerrarlos. Todo lo que podia ver del niño era la figura oscura contra el cielo rojizo. El suelo hacía una subida considerable para llegar a la parte de arriba, y Krylancelo tuvo el repentino sentimiento de que estaba mirando a alquien de otro mundo, iluminado por el cielo arriba suyo, fuera de su alcance.  
  
Estupido. Se dijo. Si yo estuviera parado allí, también luciría así, no? Sacándose el sentimiento de su mente, adelantó unos pasos. "Hey. Tú."  
  
El chico se asustó un poco, y se giró. Krylancelo podia ver el suave rostro con unos casi brillantes ojos, pero el sol de su espalda era tan fuerte que no podia decir si estaba encarando a un chico o una chica. Fuera quien fuera, no parecía del todo asustado. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara cubierta de sombras. "Hola."  
  
Por un instante, no pudo pensar en nada que decir. Krylancelo miraba, fustrado, notando el cristal calentándose en su mano y apretándolo. Algo. había algo en ese niño.  
  
"Que estás haciendo!?"  
  
Repentinamente, el trance se rompió. Krylancelo miró hacia a un lado. Una mujer estaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero su atención no estaba en él. Pudo ver sus ojos, largos y azules y ligeramente salvajes, como si ella estuviera siendo controlada por algo no muy bueno. "Si nos encuentran antes que te llevemos lejos." cogió la mano del niño, tirando de ella fuertemente. Había una bolsa grande en su otra mano, como una maleta de viaje.  
  
"Mamá." El niño no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más¸ con una mirada llena de miedo hacia la dirección de Krylancelo, la mujer le apresuró para irse lejos.  
  
El chico de pelo oscuro les vió marcharse, sintiendo que había presenciado algo tan importante que estaba fuera de su alcance. Quizás se lo tendría que decir a Azalie; ella puede saber algo sobre esto.  
  
Pero de alguna manera... no parecía del todo correcto compartir ese encuentro con nadie más. Casi parecía personal, y se lo quería guardar para él mismo.  
  
Extraño.  
  
"Hey!" Hartia gritó detrás suyo. "No te dije que me esperaras? Porque te marchaste así?" Se paró, viendo que no tenía la atención de su amigo. "Qué estás mirando?"  
  
Krylancelo movió su cabeza, y miró a Hartia. "Te esperé. Para qué crees que estaba aquí parado?" sonrió, mirando la mueca en la cara del pelirrojo. "Vamos, mejor que nos demos prisa."  
  
Hartia se quejó, esta vez andando junto al chico más pequeño. "Desearía que arreglaras tu mente," se quejó. "Debes de ser la persona con la que es más difícil de hablar de todo el mundo."  
  
Krylancelo sonrió, más para sí mismo que para el otro chico. "Es parte de mi encanto." Levantó el cristal otra vez, mirando el color rojo intenso. Ya no parecía tan cálido.  
  
No, decidió, guardándolo en un bolsillo. No le diría nada a Azalie sobre el extraño encuentro. Pero algun día, miraría de Nuevo la imagen de la figura oscura recortada en el rojo amanecer, y conocería exactamente porqué eso significaba tanto como él creía.  
  
Un dia cercano. End prologue 


End file.
